Once In A Lifetime
by cookiesforfrogs
Summary: Alice wants her mate. She knows that Bella's the one but the future is ever changing and one wrong decision could lead to her mate choosing to be with Edward instead. Can she navigate her way through the fluidity of fate and gain herself a happy ever after?
1. Eyes wide open dreaming of you

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – trust me – if I did, I would be on a beach somewhere singing "we're in the money" while drinking out of a coconut as people walked past whispering about how sad it is to see someone so young wasting their life on alcohol._

_A/N: Well god only knows where this came from - maybe I should blame temporary insanity? Anyway this snuck into my head during my lunch time and I proceeded to write it then and there. So sticking to my 'I wrote so I'm posting it' rule here it is._

_This is my first Twilight fic. I haven't read the books for years, so sorry if people are horribly OOC etc. I have no idea if there will be a second chapter or not. (Oh and if any of you are wondering yes I will be updating my story all hail the heartbreaker soon)_

* * *

><p>The thing about seeing the future is you start to forget the present. You don't make decisions because you want to do something but because you want that future. Don't believe me? Well say you want to ride a new rollercoaster, you get there, wait through the three hour long queue and suddenly you have a vision.<p>

If you ride the rollercoaster you won't be able to help your brother when some idiot nomad decides that we're poaching in his territory. So the best thing to do is try and kill the male first, then drain the guy in the control booth and destroy the booth in the hopes of crashing the rollercoaster. Which is going to mean the people on the ride end up being stuck upside down for the best part of 4 hours. So you don't ride the rollercoaster – not because you don't want to but because you don't want that future. You sacrifice doing what you want to do in order to get the future to be better. Not a bad thing exactly but sometimes it can get annoying.

When I woke up as a vampire I was grateful for the visions of the future and to be honest I still am. I had no memories of who or what I was. Without my visions I wouldn't have even understood I was a vampire or what humans were.

The first vision I ever saw was meeting Jasper Whitlock in a café and explaining to him that I could see the future. He barely even blinked at that, so I told him how we were going to go live with a group of vampires who would become our family. That they fed on animals rather than humans which is what I had been doing since I 'woke up'. It was fascinating and as I lay on the dirt considering what everything I had just seen meant, the most incredible thing happened – I saw her.

_A boy punched the shoulder of another human 'Good to see you again man. You have a good summer? I can't believe we're back in this hell hole already.'_

_I turned away and the wind brought the scent of heaven to my nose. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply trying to fill myself with the delicious fragrance._

_Opening my eyes I found the source of the scent staring back at me. A blush swept across her face and joy exploded inside of me. I had found her, at last I had found my mate._

The desire to have my mate, to meet her drives my decisions I don't resent that. I want my mate but 93 years of checking every decision you make to try and ensure you don't jeopardise that future can get somewhat wearing. But I was close now, so, so close.

The last two years had been hell. The first day of school each year I had been convinced that this would be the day I met her, only to be met with bitter disappointment. My family, I knew, had worried about my sudden mood swings, not least because no one likes the thought that the girl who can see the future just got really depressed for no apparent reason.

I had kept the knowledge that I would meet my mate in Forks, Washington a secret from my family. Which really isn't that easy when your family includes a mind reader. Still it was necessary. If I had told them then Carlisle would have moved us here to early or perhaps too late. Observing the future is more than enough to cause the future to change, telling others just increases the chances and this was one future I didn't want to change. Especially given that it was balanced on a knife edge already.

Because when I tried to look into my Bella's future I found not one path but two. In one future she chooses my brother Edward (the mind reader) and in the other she chooses me. Suddenly me keeping quiet about this is starting to sound like a good idea huh?

I straightened my blouse again, twirling while staring at the mirror so I could check how the Dior knee length skirt moved. It looked good, classy. This was it, I wasn't changing again.

"Alice! Get down here now before we're late." Ah my dear sister Rose as polite as ever. Rose was, even by vampire standards, stunning. Her wavy golden blonde hair caught your attention but it was the perfect figure, legs that went on forever, curves in all the right places and a face that could front any beauty campaign which made all the boys' hearts beat faster. Unfortunately for those boys Rose was married to my brother Emmett and not interested in anyone else. (At least not for another ten years when Rose would invite Kate to join her and Emmett for the night to celebrate their 70th wedding anniversary. But that's another story.)

I skipped down the stairs and carefully I drew back from the front of my mind letting my instinctual 'thoughts' drift to the front. According to Edward and Carlisle I was odd – well odder than simply being able to see the future dictated. Most vampires had nothing more than vampiric instincts. I had dark Alice as Edward liked to call her.

Carlisle believed that something must have happened during my change which disrupted it slightly. And instead of the vampire instincts fully integrating themselves into my personality a separate consciousness developed. My personal belief was that I had experienced an extended vision during the part of the change were the venom upgrades the brain. The venom finding an 'empty' brain had messed with the wiring trying to allow a personality to form creating a host in order for the body to work.

When I returned from the vision the other personality was shoved backwards but not destroyed. I have all the 'normal' vampire instincts it's just they come with a voice – one which can be very annoying at times. But she made it easier to hide my thoughts from Edward once I learned to shift her thoughts to the front of our mind without surrendering control of my body. They weren't really thoughts as such but if I got her started on a simple enough catchy song she would repeat it happily for hours.

I jumped off the stairs three steps from the bottom and beamed at my family as they smiled indulgently or rolled their eyes. I had three brothers and one sister. Emmett looked like a small mountain made flesh at least until he smiled at Rose then he just looked like a giant teddy bear.

Jasper standing next to him looked relatively harmless, expect when his eyes went dead and then you knew there was something dangerous hiding beneath the facade. Smart people given a choice would always rather fight Emmett. Jazz like Edward and me, had something a little bit extra, he could sense and to a limited degree manipulate other people's emotions.

Edward was the broody one. The ability to read the minds of others seemed to make him introverted and slightly obsessive. Of course all this simply made him irresistible to women. Women's curiosity drove them to want to understand him - to be the only one who understood him. Ugh I mean please, but I suppose I shouldn't be too hard on teenage humans, for all I know I might have been just as bad.

"Now, try to have a good time and perhaps learn something?" Carlisle mouth quirked into a smile as he finished knowing that we all felt that after eight times through high school we had learnt it all. Carlisle looked too young to be our father but that's who he had become. He had been changed at the age of 23, later than us 'children', he was also a much older vampire having been turned nearly 350 years ago. The truth was with the exception of his wife Esme the rest of us had been turned as teenagers and teenagers we would remain for eternity or until we burnt in fire.

"And of course if you need to leave at any time you can. I will be home all day if you need anything." Esme may not have given birth to any of us but it would be impossible for her to love us any more than she already did.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Emmett smiled at Esme and we turned speeding out the door towards the cars. Edward and Jasper jumped into the silver Volvo that was Edward's car while I hopped into Rose's sporty red car with her and Emmett. Right now I needed some space from Edward, if today was the day then we would soon become rivals then I wanted a bit of space between us.

"It's no fun when you ride with us short stack. You race much better than Edward."

"Oh god no. Not short stack you only just stopped calling me that, please Rose why did you let him watch Indiana Jones again?"

"Sorry, but he earned it." She shrugged, changing gear smoothly and overtaking Edward on the corner.

"Earned it how?" Emmett's face cracked into a giant grin. "Oh god no. I take it back I don't want to know." Emmett began laughing and satisfied smile slid across Rose's face, eww eww eww. I wrinkled my nose and sat back in my seat. Emmett and Rose glanced at each other, smiled and went back to staring out the window.

Would Bella and I be like that?

'_Mate?' _The voice was soft, hopeful.

'Yes maybe today' and I felt her purr in response.

God I hoped it was today. So far everything looked right but then everything had looked right the last two years. Still if it wasn't today then it had to be next year. Unless it wouldn't be until the next time we came to Forks. I shivered that would be at last 80 years from now. No it would be this year or next I would meet my mate.

"Alice, are you purring?" I met Rose's surprised eyes in the rear-view mirror.

I shrugged and grinned "can't a girl be excited about going back to school?"

"No." Emmett started laughing again and didn't stop till we got out of the car.

Edward pulled into the parking space beside us and we all start to walk towards the school. I stopped at the spot from my premonition.

"Alice, why are you singing 'My humps'?" Edwards's voice was both curious and horrified.

"It's strangely addictive. I'm going to hang around out here for a little bit, I'll catch up with you all later." The vision flashed lightning fast past my eyes as Edward decided to tell me he hated me blocking him. "And sometimes I hate you thinking you have a right to read my mind just because you can."

He turned and stalked away towards school – moody bastard. Emmett grinned and Rose sighed grabbing his arm and following Edward in the direction of school.

I felt Jasper's eyes on me as I watched them go. "Alice." I turned towards him as a wave of affection flowed from him. Often we acted as a couple to avoid lust struck humans trying to gain our attention and while I did love him deeply, it wasn't passion and lust. It wasn't the sort of love that made you want to give yourself to someone mind, body and soul. "Whatever it is your waiting for, good luck." His arms drew me into a hug and he winked before sauntering off. I watched him go shaking my head in amusement.

A boy punched the shoulder of another human "Good to see you again man. You have a good summer? I can't believe we're back in this hell hole already." It was happening, it was really happening, anticipation ran through me like blood.

I turned away and the wind brought the scent of heaven to my nose. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply trying to fill myself with the delicious fragrance.

Opening my eyes I found the source of the scent staring back at me. A blush swept across her face and joy exploded inside of me. I had found her, at last I had found my mate.

She looked even better in person than she had in my vision. Rich brown hair shifted in the breeze bringing me more of her scent – vitality and summer. I could feel my chest vibrating as I began to purr loudly. "Bella…" my voice was a whisper but she took a step towards me as if she had heard. Mike Newton step into her path breaking our eye contact.

'_Kill him. He's talking to our mate. Kill him and we can see her again'._ I struggled for control of myself.

'No, no killing, it would scare her.'

'_We don't want to scare mate.' _She settled back and watched Mike resentfully. I exhaled gratefully.

I should go to class. I paused searching the future for the consequences of that decision. I wouldn't see Bella again until lunch, and then she would have biology with Edward. He would struggle to control himself and being a bastard would promptly try to ban the rest of us going near her. Well that was one future I didn't want to happen. A quick scan of my decision to walk her to the office to collect her schedule resulted in nothing more than seeing her let me. Which meant there were too many unknown decisions for me to see further. Still it was better than the alternative.

"Are you sure you don't want me to show you the way to the office?" Mike was doing his best impression of a puppy dog.

I slipped my arm around Bella's waist and moved her away from him, starting to walk her towards the office. "Sorry Mike, I need to borrow Bella."

"Err sure." I giggled at his expression.

I took a moment to enjoy the feel of her, she was amazingly warm and soft. Despite the fact she was taller than me she seemed to fit perfectly against me. I started to pull my arm back,

'_No our mate.' _My hand squeezed Bella's waist instead of letting go and I fought a brief, silent battle to regain control. Slowly I pulled away ignoring my monsters inner growls.

"Sorry about that but you looked like you needed rescuing ."

"I did. Thanks." She sounded breathless but there was no hint of distress.

"You're welcome" I grinned like an idiot and without meaning to I hugged her. "I'm Alice by the way."

She laughed in my ear hugging me back. "I'm Bella but you already knew that." The words tickled my ear sending shivers down my spine. Letting go of her was so much harder this time, even though Mon (short for monster) didn't try to fight me.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. So is there any chance you'll allow me to walk you to the office?"

She gave me a cheeky smile blushing slightly "sure after all you did rescue me."

The blood rushing to the surface made her scent even stronger. She smelled so, good and so tasty.

'_Not tasty. She's our mate, bad Alice bad.' _Oh lord I was being told off by my inner monster now.

"Good because we're here." I grinned at her stepping back and sweeping out my hand to indicate the stone building in front of us. The building was the original school and made from solid stone. It was totally out of keeping with the rest of the single story school which could have been mistaken for any school in the country. She laughed again and ascended the half dozen steps. Her hand on the door, she turned back to me, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

I barely managed to contain my groan of want. I could fly up the steps and take that lip between my own teeth. Except my vision informed me that would result in her screaming and the school calling Carlisle. Who would suggest I took a few weeks of to work on my self-control.

"Would you mind, err, waiting and showing me the way to my first lesson?"

I beamed up at her bouncing happily. "Sure."

She ducked her head and smiled shyly before heading into the reception. She was so cute. I listened to her conversation with woman behind the desk, as I ran through possible futures.

I snarled in frustration. Nothing had changed other than now Bella would smile at me during lunch and decided to try and sit at our table. Only to end up on sitting with Jessica and Mike Newton. I couldn't see a way to spend more time with Bella, unless…. Yep that would work. I bounced up and down and clapped my hands. I was going to cheat. After all what's the point in seeing the future if you can't cheat every now and then?

* * *

><p><em>So you reached the end :-) if you have a minute i would love to know what you thought of it. Thanks<em>


	2. I'm happy that she's happy now

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – my poverty is proof of that._

_A/N: Clearly when i say I dont know if there will be a second chapter what i mean is - there will be a chapter any day now. I really think i need to give up trying to predict when i will post or not since i am always wrong! I am still blaming temporary insanity for this but also Avarenda for making me laugh my socks off and want to write.  
><em>

_This is my first Twilight fic. I haven't read the books for years, so sorry if people are horribly OOC etc. and this hasn't been beta read. _

_Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed it means a lot to see my inbox full of lovely reviews. (even the bad ones are good)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bella handed her schedule to me when she came out and I shook my head in sympathy.<p>

"Geography, history and then math are no way to start a Monday morning."

"Ugh, I know. Still it's better than my Mondays in Phoenix – double math's followed by physics."

I shuddered in mock horror and took it as an excuse to hug her again. I had only hugged her a few minutes ago but felt like days. Her warmth enveloped me and it was difficult to keep from sighing in delight. I didn't want to move but I know she was probably becoming uncomfortable. So I pulled back keeping my hands on her waist.

"You poor abused woman. You'll find Forks to be a far more civilized place, no double maths allowed." I looked around as if checking no one was listening before leaning forward and whispering – "I think the principle had a bad experience when she was young." Bella laughed at that, her eyes twinkling and her body shaking with mirth. Ok so making her laugh just became one of my top priorities from now on.

She took a step backwards, her body flushing as my hands slid over and off her hips. Mon growled angrily at the lack of contact.

'Shush you'll scare if she hears you.'

"So let's get you to first class" I smiled at her and she smiled back moving closer to me as we walked until our arms were brushing.

'_Kiss her.'_

'We just met her, if we kiss her she'll be scared.' I showed her the vision of Bella screaming and Carlisle banning us from school for a month.

"I know everyone is going to ask you this but why move from Phoenix to Forks?"

'_Grrrr I don't understand, she's our mate. We won't hurt her' _

As Bella explained that her mother had a new husband and she wanted to give them space. I tried to think of a way to explain things to my monster that she would understand. Haha of course it was so simple.

'We have to prove we are worthy and right to be her mate – show that we would be a good mate otherwise she will choose someone else.'

'_Hmm, so we are hunting her?' _

'Yes and like all prey we must be careful not to scare her away.' I felt her settle back and start thinking of ways to impress our mate.

"That must have been a tough choice to make, leaving your mother and home behind. Still between you and me I'm glad you did."

Her soulful brown eyes met mine and her eyebrows drew together, "why?"

"Because it means I have someone to impress with our schools magnificent buildings and someone to take shopping on Saturday. This, by the way, is your geography classroom." I swept my arms out grandly before me as I had done at the main building and she laughed. I would never get tired of that sound.

"I don't remember agreeing to any shopping trip."

"Really? I'm afraid it was clearly stated as part of my payment for showing you round."

"Only part? What was the rest of this payment?"

"I get to sit next to you if we have any classes together."

"Done. But only if you let me out of the shopping trip."

I pouted.

"Ok fine. Shopping and sitting next to you it is."

"Yay!" I jumped up and down. She was smiling widely and looked to be on the brink of laughter. The warning bell rang and her eyes flicked to the side. Her smile died and her cheeks turned red as she realised everyone in the class was staring at us.

"Hey, you'll be fine. I promise none of them bite. See you later Bella." I really didn't want to leave her but I knew I had to.

"Bye Alice."

Walking away was so much harder than I could have imagined. I double checked her future just to be sure she would be safe in class but even then I still felt worried and unhappy.

I made my way quickly back across the grounds to the main building it was time to put my plan into action. The late bell rang, but I ignored it, I wouldn't be going to my first lesson anyway.

Ms. Barnes was sat behind the desk, she was overweight and in her late 40's. She looked surprised to see me enter and I knew she was quickly scooping her magazines into her desk drawers. I was sure my plan would work, although it had taken several attempts reading the future to find the right approach.

"Hi Ms. Barnes, did you have a nice summer?"

"Yes thank you Alice, but shouldn't you be in class?"

I hung my head and twisted my fingers together. "That's why I'm here. I was wondering, could I, maybe get my schedule changed?"

"I'm sorry dear, but the principle isn't fond of students trying to change their classes."

"Oh. Ok." I stood there shuffling uncomfortably and started to bite my lip as I turned to look at the door.

"Do you want a late slip for class?" I pretended to jump as if surprised

"I um, no, I'm just going to. I mean, I just remembered I need to go home."

"Alice dear whatever's wrong? You're not planning on skipping are you?"

I burst out crying, well I would have done if I was capable of crying. Since I couldn't produce tears I just buried my head in my hands and sobbed. I couldn't remember what it was like to cry but I had watched plenty of human TV shows, so I was fairly certain I was doing it right.

I heard her chair wheels roll backwards and a few moments later a tentative hand patted me on the shoulder. I threw myself into her arms and sobbed louder.

"There, there. Its ok why don't you sit down and I'll get Mr. Far and you can tell him what's wrong."

"No. please don't, I don't want to talk to the counselor. I don't want everyone to know, it'll just make everything worse." I tried to make my voice sound shaky and upset.

"Does this have anything to do with why you want to change your classes?" I nodded my head as much as I could against her chest. "Do you want to tell me why?"

"There's these boys," I felt her arms tighten around me. "They started teasing me over the summer, whenever they saw me alone. They, they" I hiccupped (which is really hard to fake) "said they were going to make my life hell, and that when we came back to school they would make sure I paid for being such a freak. Aaand now I have nearly all my classes with them. I'm scared." I started to sob again. I felt a bit guilty actually but this was my best chance at spending more time with Bella.

"Shush, its ok no one's going to hurt you. I'm sure your brothers will stick up for you." She handed me a handkerchief and I blew my nose. Quickly I poked my finger in my eyes as I pretended to dry them. It would make my eyes look red and sore as if I had been crying. Thank god I watch my super sweet 16. "Come on now, I tell you what, let's see if we can't change some of your classes around."

She gave me my schedule and I moved myself into nearly all of Bella's classes; the exceptions being gym, geography, chemistry and English. The only decision I had left to make was biology. Did I move myself into the class or leave Bella alone with Edward?

'_Our mate not his.'_

To say that my monster was not in favor of leaving Bella alone with Edward would be an understatement. She had already tried to convince me we should kill Edward in order to prove we were a better choice. And while I admit to being tempted I didn't think Esme or Bella would take it too well.

I knew that if I moved into the same biology class Edward would know straight away what was going on and I wouldn't even get to sit next to Bella. Instead, I would be sat next to some smelly jock while I tried to stop myself from flying to the back of the room, and ripping Edwards head off every time he thought about draining my Bella. I might even make it worse by causing his instincts to insist he drain her before the other vampire could. I clenched my teeth and decided not to change my class to match. The monster inside me thrashed and hissed in anger at me.

'Calm down, if we go into the class we will just make things worse. Edward will realise what's happening and even if he doesn't try and kill her, he will start to try and convince her to date him. This way he still leaves for Alaska and we get plenty of time with her without him around.'

'_Don't trust him. He wants to drink her, he thinks she's prey. We have to protect her.' _

I sighed. 'We won't go to class, the girls restrooms are right next door. We will hide in there and keep an eye on the future. Then if anything happens we can be in there in a second to rescue her.'

Ms. Barnes looked over at me raising her eyebrow.

"I'm done. Thanks for this, I owe you one."

She nodded. "It's ok dear, here I'll print you out a new schedule and I'll update the teachers so their expecting you. But you will have to take a note for Mrs. Gibbons, second period is about to start. Now promise me if this doesn't solve the problem you'll come and talk to Mr. Far?"

"I promise." I got up and hugged her. "Thank you again." I felt her shiver slightly at my cold skin but she returned my hug. A vision past before my eyes, Ms. Barnes was going to commit suicide within a year and it would be nearly two months before anyone found her body lying in the bathtub.

"You're welcome, now go on off to class with you." I nodded and walked out the door. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket I dialed the florists and ordered an outrageous number of flowers to be delivered to her this afternoon. Most likely it wouldn't change anything but well… yeah.

I was five minutes early for history, I couldn't wait for the bell to ring, never have I been so excited about class before. I already knew we would be assigned a project. I just had to make sure Bella sat next to me and we would be able to talk for the whole period.

The bell rang and the room emptied out as if flesh eating zombies were chasing the students out. Walking into the room I saw Mrs. Gibbons eyebrows raise.

"Miss Cullen, this is unexpected I believe you aren't due in my class until tomorrow." Gibbons British accent gave her an added air of authority. She was only in her thirties and according to Edward she featured in a large number of teenage fantasies. As she peered over her glasses at me inquisitively I could understand why.

Wordlessly I handed my note over to her. I already knew I was going to end up having to answer questions about my reasons for changing classes. So I was ready with all the right answers but I was still relieved that she accepted everything I told her. She was the only teacher who would question the schedule change and she would assume that Ms. Barnes had changed my classes at the behest of the counselor.

"Very well, take your seat Miss Cullen and remember my door is always open to you." I nodded and went to steal the table at the back in the corner, before Sally Turner who was planning on sitting there arrived. Seconds after I took my seat the class started to fill up. I was vibrating with excitement as I waited, Bella would walk through the door in 15 seconds time. Trying to calm myself down I took a deep breath and smiled as Bella walked in. She was looking somewhat overwhelmed as Jessica Stanley attempted to question her.

I giggled at the look on Bella's face as she escaped Jessica to hand her attendance slip over to Gibbons. She looked over startled, and met my gaze. A shy smile broke out on her face and I returned it. Just sharing a smile with her made me want to break out in song. She studiously avoided Jessica's attempts to gain her attention and made her way over to me.

"Hi Alice, so I'm guessing this is where the second part of my payment for you showing me the way kicks in?" she didn't sound angry but very amused.

I pulled the chair out beside me. "You guess correctly, although I must point out, the deal was any, **and** all classes."

She smiled shyly at me as she settled into her seat, the movement of her hair sending the sweet scent of her billowing towards me.

"You know for some reason I'm starting to get the impression I over paid for the trip to the office."

"With an expert tour guide like me I'm not sure that is possible to over pay. Besides you never tipped me so what do you expect?"

She shook her head entertained and opened her mouth to reply, but Gibbons called the class to order. With an apologetic look at me, Bella turned to focus on the front of the classroom. I tried to do the same but I couldn't stop staring at her out of the corner of my eye. After 93 years of wait this seemed so unreal, as if it was just one long vision. I found myself scared it might end, and I would be back to waiting.

"Good morning, I trust you all made the most of your summer. This year we will be starting with an in depth project. You will work in groups of two, and over the course of the next six weeks you will research an area of history – which you will choose today.

At the end of the six weeks each group will submit a paper of no less than 4,000 words, along with a 20 minute presentation to the class. The presentation may not contain information held within the research paper. In addition to this each group will be given a short test on their chosen area. Also both of you must talk during the presentation."

A collective groan went up around the room and Mrs. Gibbons lips twitched in response but she quickly hid the smile.

"This project will be worth 40% of your grade for the year so I would suggest you take it seriously. Now any questions?"

A vision flashed before my mind, Bella wanted to ask a question but had decided not because she didn't want to call attention to herself. I raised my hand.

"Yes Alice?"

"How will the marks be awarded?" I saw Bella look at me surprised as I asked her question.

"Ah well the paper will count as 50%. 30%will be awarded based on the presentation and the remaining 20% on the test. However if you fail the test, or if I believe you didn't contribute as much as your partner, I may decide to award you a lower mark on the other two sections. So to be clear 20% of your total grade for this year rests on the research paper, 12% on the presentation and 8% on the test.

"Now you have 5 minutes to decide on who your partner will be, once you have your partner you will need to change desks to sit next to them. After that please start thinking on the topic you wish to research, and I will begin helping you chose questions for the paper." Sitting back on her desk she swung her legs back and forth as she took off her glass and began cleaning them.

There was a stunned silence as everyone took it all in before chairs scrapped loudly and people hurried to get the best partner. Sticking my hand out at Bella I wiggled it. "Partners?"

She nodded, shaking my hand "Sure."

Off to the side I saw several people's faces fall as they worked out Bella had a partner. I barely managed to resist the urge to stick my tongue out at them. (Which was at least better than what my monster wanted to do. If she had her way, we would be jumping on the table and growling 'mine' at everyone).

Still I couldn't resist grinning like the Cheshire cat. After all I had just got myself a cast iron guarantee that I would be spending a large amount of time with Bella outside of school. And this was just our first lesson together.

* * *

><p><em>So thoughts? comments? what did you like and what did you hate? <em>

_Now i need to get back to writing heartbreaker before people start throwing things at me, the chapter is almost ready to send to my beta i just need to finish it off._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The history classroom was noisy as people tried to pick out topics for their projects. I didn't let the chatter bother me as I focused on Bella, nervously she tucked her hair behind her ear.<p>

"So any ideas about a topic?"

"Hmm not really, what do you think we should do?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe the prohibition era would be interesting." She was so cute, even if she was a bit shy.

"oooh I loved the 20's and early 30's, I think I still remember how to do the Charleston, maybe we could incorporate it into the presentation." I could dress her up and get to dance with her, and of course we would need lots of practice. I quickly tried to assess the likelihood of that working and was disappointed when a vision wouldn't come. There was a slightly strange look on Bella's face as she shook her head.

"Dancing isn't a good idea, I have enough trouble staying upright just walking."

"Well I can't have my partner hurt, guess I'll just have to stick close to you from now on and make sure you don't fall over." Bella burst into a blush, her soft lips pulling together tightly as she frowned.

"I'm not that bad." The words were muttered and I grinned as a vision of her during gym flashed before my eyes.

"Ummhmm sure you aren't."

"So prohibition?" I smirked at her change of topic but being the kind vampire I am I just nodded.

"The prohibition works for me."

"A very interesting era. Which area were you thinking of looking at?" Mrs. Gibbons voice had Bella jumping in her seat. My badly stifled giggle caused Bella's face to turn a violent red that took away all of my mirth. It was her first day at a new school, trying to make friends and here I was laughing at her. Shooting my embarrassed mate an apologetic look I answered our teacher.

"We haven't decided yet."

"Well, the main areas you could consider looking at are the socio economic aspects of prohibition, so speakeasies and blind pigs, or the moonshiners, and the rise of the mob those sort of things. Or you could go with the politics of prohibition, who wanted it and why etc. There really is a lot to choose from." Seeing the slightly overwhelmed look on Bella's face she sighed softly. "Why don't you think it over and I'll come back before the end of the lesson and I will expect an answer."

* * *

><p>The bell rang signalling the end to perhaps the best hour of my life.<p>

_Alice smiled at Bella and waved as she moved at a near run out of the door and zipping to the next classroom where she could once again surprise Bella with her presence. _

_"Alice Cullen spoke to you?"_

_"I – "_

_"Why?"_

_"Umm-"_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Err -"_

_"How do you know the Cullens?"_

_"I –"_

_"OMG are you dating one of the brothers?"_

_"Brothers?"_

_Fingers clutched at Bella's arm as the rapid fire questions continued and Jessica dragged her in the direction of the maths room. Bella blinked and stumbled her way down the corridor. Reaching the room Jessica dragged Bella to her desk to continue the interrogation. Only the demand from the teacher that Bella come to the front of the class provided her with a respite. Wide eyed and paler then before Bella's eyes scanned the room, a flicker of something passing over her as she saw Alice sitting at a desk. Alice smiled and Bella smiled back, colour returning to Bella's face as Alice patted the seat besides her. _

_"Isabella, if you'll go back to your seat, we'll get started." Moving back towards Jessica's desk, Bella picked up her bag and started to turn away towards Alice's. _

_A hand shot out pulling Bella to a halt, "where are you going?" _

_Bella blushed a fierce red. "Sorry but I already,"_

_"Your not anti social are you? Don't you want to make friends? You haven't answered any of my questions." _

_Bella sent an apologetic look to Alice before slowly, lowering herself into the chair beside Jessica. Her face stayed flushed and she rubbed at her arm where a bruise was starting to form. A low growl suffused the room although no human ear was capable of hearing the sound and several groves appear on the table top in front of Alice as she focused on Bella's arm. _

* * *

><p>Ok, so that's a future I don't want to happen. The last notes of the bell were still echoing as the short vision ended. Standing up, I smiled as Bella finished packing her books away before taking her arm and linking it with mine.<p>

"I'm worried that you might be exposed to inferior tour guides and my sense of professionalism just won't allow it. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to show you the way to the maths room."

Bella simply smiled at me wide eyed for a moment as I led her out of the room and I heard Gibbons chuckle, "Oh that poor girl doesn't know what's hit her."

Bella seemed to shake herself before she finally spoke. "Hmm, I don't know, what's it going to cost me?" The soft lilt and amused undertones of her voice made me want to burst into song. Instead I turn my head to catch her eyes before dipping my gaze to her lips. Her heartbeat accelerated wildly, and she turned the deepest red I'd ever seen on a human.

I tried not to panic that I had pushed her too far. I wanted to court my mate properly. "Well I'm thinking maybe a makeover, to go with our shopping on Saturday. I think a bit of lipstick would really suit you."

A rush of air escaped her lips and her heart seemed to slow its attempts to sprint out of her chest. "You want me to go through make up and shopping?" There was a lot of disbelief in that voice.

"What's wrong with makeup and shopping?"

Her nose gave an adorable wrinkle and she her mouth turned downwards. "Nothing I guess."

"Hey now, you're meant to tell your friends everything, I've seen it on TV. So you have to tell me."

"I just… I don't find it… All that time just spent on clothes seems like ... Its like a foreign language besides you could have been reading instead." The red that had finally faded from her face returned in a delicate rose shade. I was a little surprised my mate didn't enjoy shopping, I wonder what else she doesn't like?

"So you like reading? What sort of books? Ohhh maybe we could visit a few bookshops on Saturday."

"That'd be nice." She smiled at me shyly, "much better then clothes shopping."

"Good then its settled. I'll pick you up 7am on Saturday."

"7 AM?"

"well yes I know it's a little late but we should still be able to get in plenty of shopping"

She shook her head, "how much shopping were you planning on doing?"

I laughed, "As much as possible of course."

* * *

><p><em>Rosalie stared down at Alice her face displaying kindness, she moved her hand to rest on her sisters shoulder as they stood under the trees outside the cafeteria.<em>

_"Alice. Please, I know its hard on you but you need to give up on this human. Pick another one to be friends with or even better wait until college."_

_"She's important to me Rose."_

_"She's already attracting too much attention. They're speculating about her ties to us, and Edward's confirmed there are several people planning to watch us carefully in the hopes of discovering some piece of gossip." _

_"I won't give her up Rose."_

_"You can't keep her, she's human."_

_"Damn it Rose, you don't understand! She's mine, my mate, my forever."_

_"Honey, if this is about an itch you need to scratch then maybe you should go talk to our cousins you know they'd be happy to help you out. She's just a human, she wouldn't be able to…"_

_Alice, face snarling with rage, pushed her sister backwards. The oak tree creaked and cracked as Rosalie smashed against its trunk. All rational thought fled the pair and blows flew back and forth as ground became a muddy quagmire. A moment of inattention and Alice had a grip on Rose's leg, with an inhuman sound Alice threw her sister towards the cafeteria. _

_Passing through the brick wall, momentum carried Rosalie into the cafeteria, her body flying into a table of humans, the impact killing them. Bricks and mortar had rained down on the unsuspecting students and scores were injured. The air was filled with blood. Instincts already running rampant Alice focused on finally quenching her hunger. _

_As Rose looked around and saw her siblings joining Alice or struggling to resist the lure of blood. she bowed her head for a moment before racing to the exit and beginning to snap the necks of those smart enough and able bodied enough to try and flee. _

_As the carnage wound down, Alice knelt surrounded by bodies, cooing softly to her mate as Bella began her transformation. _

* * *

><p>Maths passed by pleasantly, even though we were unable to talk as much as we had in history I didn't really mind. Just her presence was comforting and exciting, the warmth emanating from her body and reassuring heartbeat, letting me know she was real and beside me. I spent most of the time checking through various versions of the future to discover how best to deal with Rose's worries about Bella. The vision I'd seen had to be avoided, I couldn't allow things to get so out of hand, but I still needed to deal with my sisters concerns. Rose could be like a starving dog with a bone at times, and I did not want that tenacity directed towards keeping Bella away.<p>

The bell for lunch rang and as much as I wanted to monopolise her time I knew I had to deal with my family. Bella shuffled besides me her fingers playing with the edge of one of her books. I turned towards her, smiling at the cute way she was acting, the shy innocence that surrounded her was a surprising turn on. I had already seen the words she was about to say but I couldn't tell her that and spare her the nervousness she was clearly feeling.

Linking her arm with mine I started to manoeuvre us through the lunchtime rush filled corridors. It felt so strange to have the heat of her body sinking through my clothes, I rarely touched humans and she seemed like a little furnace.

"I kinda agreed to sit with some people at lunch"

I smiled beatifically at her "I guess I'll just have to hope we have some classes together this afternoon."

She smiled back at me then, "well do we have any classes together this afternoon?" Groups of students were pausing mid step to watch as we walked past.

I scowled at her, "if I tell you that I'll lose my mysterious air."

She nodded blushing, "I'd heard fairies liked to be mysterious, it's good to have it confirmed."

"Are you calling me a fairy?" Out of the corner of my eye I watched a number of students fall to the floor as other students didn't notice them stopping and ploughed into the back of them.

"Well, if the wings fit…" We reached the entrance to the cafeteria and I stood facing her for a moment, reluctant to leave. My Vampiric side was so blissed out, I worried that it would provide meagre defence against Edward. I couldn't let him find out he had a chance with her.

"Just for that I'm going to make you wear a tutu, a frilly pink one. Ballerina Bella has a ring to it don't you think?" The wide eyed look on her face made me laugh, reaching up I gently pushed her jaw closed. "You don't want to catch any flies."

With that I turned away, skipping towards the table already seating the rest of the Cullen brood.

"Here's hoping she never finds out I actually had some ballet lessons." I couldn't help but laugh at her whispered plea. I wanted to turn around but I knew I couldn't, there was no way a human would have heard that.

The whole of my family had turned to stare at me. Ignoring them I calmly took my usual seat next to Jasper.

"So short stack, you wanna explain that. Unless of course we're all suffering from a mass hallucination brought on by the vegetarian lifestyle?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett, and smiled at Rose. I wasn't happy with my plan and I couldn't get an accurate picture of the events this would cause but it was the best course open to me.

"You are not hallucinating, although to be fair you do have some tendencies towards self-delusion "

"Especially when it comes to your prowess at video games" Emmett glowered at Jasper, who merely shrugged. "you know I'm right"

"I know this is going to sound hard to believe, but I've found my mate." There was silence as my family stared at me. "I saw her when I first woke up and I've been pining for her ever since. There's no risk of a security problem. Although Edward might want to skip Biology and leave for Alaska a little while."

"Are you sure about this, a human, it doesn't seem healthy for either of you. The opportunities for it to go badly are…" he shook his head. "If there's no risk why do I have to leave? What is it you don't want me to see in her head Alice? Not to mention you've been keeping me out of yours all day."

I rolled my eyes to the sky, please someone give me strength to deal with suspicious and over protective siblings. "If you feel the need to poke around in the private thoughts of my mate then I can't stop you. I don't like it but that's not why you need to consider leaving. My Bella happens to be your singer."


End file.
